If we had nine lives
by Kagome's Girl
Summary: Any other day in "The World". Tsukasa and Subaru find something fishy about Silver Knight. Tsukasa wonders, Subaru is worried. What happened?


**.: Aqua Capital Mac Anu :.**

"So…we are no longer the Crimson Knights. Now the players here just treat us like anyone else," stated Silver Knight. The other former Crimson Knights sighed and looked at each other. They were standing against the bridge's ledge. "How I miss…," Silver Knight whispered, "being with Lady Subaru." One of the others said to him, "Yes. What happened to her? I haven't seen her around in a while." Silver Knight's fist slammed down on the wall, "Of course not! She's probably with that little boy, Tsukasa!" He faced away from them, "She must come back. She still wants to talk to that old man Bear and that annoying girl Mimiru…yes…she WILL be back." Again, one of the others pointed out, "But will she come alone? What if she comes with…?"

Silver Knight grabbed the former knight by the arm, "NO! Listen up, men!" The other three lined up. "You four…are going to stand by the Chaos Gate and wait for Lady Subaru. If she arrives with that boy, immediately tell her to meet me at Delta Scattering Light Trap Cat Market alone! Got it?" They responded in unison, "Yes!" They ran toward the Chaos Gate. Silver Knight looked down at the river below him, "Lady Subaru…you'll soon be mine."

**.: Highland City Dun Loireag :. **

"Hey Bear? How's Tsukasa?" Bear looked over at her, "Well, Mimiru…she's fine. She hasn't entered "The World" ever since she logged out, remember? I know it's been quite a while since she's been here but she's doing great. In fact, she's with Subaru right now. They spend an awful lot of time together. She'll come around soon, though."

Mimiru and Bear were sitting next to the Grunty Ranch. Mimiru looked at Bear, "Oh, that's right! You're now Tsukasa's legal guardian, huh? So…like, are Subaru and Tsukasa actually going out or…?" Bear wondered, "Well, before I found out that Tsukasa was female I knew that they just clicked. Tsukasa trusted Subaru more that anyone else. Think about it, Tsukasa wanted to be with Subaru at all times, right? But whenever Subaru comes over to our place, they just sit in front of the computer. I don't hear them talking or anything, they just look at each other and somehow, they understand each other."

Mimiru looked confused, "JUST sit in front of the computer? Doing what?" Bear wondered, "What's the matter? Hey, something wrong?" Mimiru shook her head, "No, it's just that…isn't that a little boring? Are they not allowed to kiss or anything?" Bear clearly responded, "Well, yes. But it's completely up to them. Tsukasa's door is never shut and when I pass by, they are just sitting there, holding hands. And…" He stopped and looked towards a Baby Grunty walking his way. "And what?!" Mimiru was eager to know what Bear would say next.

Bear chuckled, "Well, Tsukasa's not exactly the type that does just that. She told me once that she would want something more." Bear patted the Grunty, giving it food while Mimiru asked, "What do you mean? If she wants more than to just hold hands why doesn't she just do whatever she wants?" Bear lied down, "Well, Tsukasa's not THAT type either. She doesn't want to try anything because she might mess something up, she says." Bear cleared his throat, "Ha, just the other day, Subaru gave her a kiss on the cheek and Tsukasa started hiccupping."

Mimiru burst out laughing, "No way! Are you serious? Poor Tsukasa…" Bear joined in the laughter, "Yes…oh! Hey, Tsukasa just got back from Subaru's. She's logging on. She told us to meet her at Carmina Gadelica in a few minutes." Mimiru questioned, "How does she know that I'm with you?" Bear shrugged, "Well, you are my trusty sidekick, remember? And besides, this is all I do when I log on to "The World", just talk to you."

Mimiru smiled, "Can I mention the hiccupping incident?" Bear smirked, "If you want, but do me a favor…try not to over do it." Mimiru covered her mouth, "I wouldn't!" Bear smiled and said, "Sure, you wouldn't. Anyways, how's school?" And they carried on with their conversation.

**.: Cultural City Carmina Gadelica :. **

Walking around the Chaos Gate, Tsukasa sighed and sighed, "Where are they?" She was getting dizzy just waiting for them. Finally she quit and walked over to the Grunty Ranch and spoke to the farmer, "Hello. Mind if I sit here?" The farmer shook his head and gave Tsukasa purple cherries, "Feed the Grunty while you're at it, yeah?" As soon as Tsukasa sat down, the Baby Grunty came running. "Food! Food!" it squealed. Tsukasa smiled and gave it cherries, "Here you go."

"Tsukasa! Over here!" Tsukasa looked up and saw that Bear was standing with Mimiru by the Chaos Gate. Tsukasa stood up and walked over to them. "Hello." Mimiru asked, "So, Bear was telling me that you and Subaru are spending a LOT of time together. Hmm?" Her hands were on her hips, leaning forward and getting her face so close, her nose was touching Tsukasa's. Tsukasa scoffed a "Heh" as she took a step back. Making a serious face she openly said, "Well, there is nothing wrong with us hanging out." Mimiru hugged Tsukasa, who didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Oh Tsukasa, what I'm trying to say is that you do whatever it is you want to do!" Tsukasa looked confused, "Wha?" Mimiru looked into her eyes, "Even if you do start hiccupping." Tsukasa quickly backed away from her, "Who told you that?" She faced Bear, "Please tell me you didn't tell her about this." Bear put his hand on her shoulder, "Nothing more." Tsukasa looked at him, "Why did you tell her?" Bear said, "Well, she asked and there's nothing wrong with hiccupping. Everyone does it." Tsukasa sighed, "You're right, but people just don't start hiccupping when…" She stopped when Mimiru fixed her eyes on her. Mimiru asked, "When what?" Tsukasa blushed, "Nothing. I didn't say anything. Just forget it." Bear let go of Tsukasa, "So what'd you wanna talk about?"

**.: Lambda Dazzling Miracle Melody :. **

Tsukasa, Mimiru, and Bear arrived and sat down next the Spring of Mist. They were extremely quiet until Tsukasa cleared her throat, "Um, Bear…Mimiru?" They looked over at her, "Yes?" Tsukasa asked, "Do you have any piece of armor that I can throw in the Spring?" The two of them glared at her, "What?" Mimiru stood up, "You brought us all the way over here so you can have fun playing with the Spring?!" Tsukasa sighed, "No. Please sit down. Um, Mimiru…you're like my guardian also and well, since both of you guys are always there for me…I was wondering if I can talk to you about, you know, Subaru and…me. Is that okay?" Bear nodded, "Of course." Mimiru sat right back down, "Alright! This is what I like to hear!"

**.: Aqua Capital Mac Anu :. **

Silver Knight was sitting by the river, resting his head on his hand. "Silver Knight!" As soon as he heard one of his comrades call him, he immediately shot up, "Yes? Anything?" His fellow pal talked down to him, "Well, Lady Subaru arrived and she was not with the young one. She agreed to meet you." Silver Knight dusted himself off, "Perfect. Good job, here." He handed the former knight some money, "Share this with the rest of the guys, and tell them my thanks." Silver Knight walked off and approached the Chaos Gate, "Lady Subaru," he whispered to himself as he warped to the field.

**.: Lambda Dazzling Miracle Melody :. **

"I knew it!" Mimiru yelled out, "I knew that you liked her, Tsukasa!" Tsukasa's eye twitched, "Uh…well…uh…yeah…." Mimiru yelled once again, "Well, do you?" Tsukasa looked around, "Hey, talk a little lower please. Yes, I do like her. And I think she likes me." Mimiru clapped her hands as she squealed, "Oh, you are totally for her!" Tsukasa sighed, "I think so too." Mimiru's facial expression changed from joyful to anxious, "Do you guys JUST hold hands?"

Bear then said, "Listen Tsukasa, you guys can do whatever you want. If you guys want to kiss then that's up to you." Tsukasa looked over at him, "Um…we…uh…we do that already." Bear looked astonished, "Wait, you what? Really?" Tsukasa slowly nodded, staring at him, "Yeah. We've been doing that ever since."

Bear glanced at Mimiru who was rocking back and forth, loving every second of this conversation. Bear looked back at Tsukasa, "But every time I pass by your room, you're just sitting together, hand in hand." Tsukasa grinned, "Yeah, of course. I can hear you as you near my room, so we just sit there but as soon as you leave then…" Mimiru couldn't take it, "Oh, yeah! You little sneak!" She punched her in the arm, "Didn't know that, huh, Bear? Yeah, Big Ol' Bear didn't have the slightest idea!"

Tsukasa blushed and continued, "Guys…thanks for listening." Mimiru's eyes shot out tears, "Oh, Tsukasa has a girlfriend, hey, anything else you wanna talk about?" Tsukasa shook her head, "Not right now, no." Bear sighed, " Wow. So you guys really do that, Tsukasa?" Mimiru clapped her hands again, "YES! Hey, old man, your little Tsukasa has a girlfriend!"

Bear nodded, "Yeah, I know. Well, it's nice to see you back in 'The World', Tsukasa. I'll be in touch, I have to go and make dinner." He stood up, "Tsukasa, what do you want for dinner?" Tsukasa thought about it for a while. "Um, how about steamed vegetables and ramen?" Bear laughed, "That's right, ramen's your favorite." Tsukasa asked Mimiru, "Would you like to come over for dinner?" Mimiru hugged her, "Yes, in fact I'll log out too so I can help Bear." She got up and said, "be there in a while. Bye!" Bear and Mimiru logged off, leaving Tsukasa by the Spring of Mist. Just then Mimiru was back, "Sorry about before, here ya go." She handed her a piece of armor and left. Tsukasa smiled and threw it in the Spring, "Ramen."

**.: ****Delta Scattering Light Trap Cat Market :.**

Silver Knight was standing near the dungeon's entrance when he heard a familiar voice. It was his beloved Lady Subaru. "Silver Knight", she said to him as she walked towards him, "you wanted to meet up with me?" Silver Knight bowed down, "Indeed, Lady Subaru." She looked at him with a distrustful expression on her face, "Do not bow down to me, Silver Knight, if that is still your player's name." Silver Knight, "Yes! Just because you, Lady Subaru, former leader of the Crimson Knights, disbanded us does not mean we have to change our names." Subaru continued, "Very well, what is the meaning of us meeting? What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Silver Knight rose and placed his hand around her neck, "Lady Subaru, you…you cannot believe how much anguish you've put me through. We can be together now." Subaru gasped, "Silver Knight, you unhand me now. I am sorry that I had to disband the Crimson Knights, but I had no other choice…" Silver Knight held her up above the ground, "No. Do not tell me that you HAD to disband us. The only reason you did, was because of that little pathetic boy, Tsukasa!"

He let her go, dropping her to the floor, "He will pay. He will finally see how strong a Crimson Knight can be." Subaru was choking, she couldn't believe what he was saying, "What are you gonna do to Tsukasa? Do not get near…" Silver Knight knelt beside her, "You are no longer the leader of the Crimson Knights, so I suggest you get out of my way."

He stood up and started to walk toward the dungeon's entrance, "Have a wonderful evening." Subaru cried out, "No! If you even dare to get close to Tsukasa…" Silver Knight turned around, "I am sick of hearing about Tsukasa…but do not worry, I will make sure that he will be erased from 'The World'." They were just staring each other down until Subaru gated out to the town, leaving Silver Knight by the dungeon.

**.: Aqua Capital Mac Anu :.**

Subaru arrived with an enormous feeling of fear and discomfort. She closed her eyes and tried to contact Tsukasa but there was no response to the Flash Mail. "Tsukasa." She exhaled and logged out.

**.: Tsukasa's House :. **

"Ahhh!! Help, Bear!" Mimiru was placing the vegetables in a pot filled with hot water when some of it spilled on the floor. Bear came running, "Wait, I got it, there you go. Hey, go call Tsukasa down for dinner, will you, Mimiru?" She nodded and went upstairs and knocked on Tsukasa's door. "The door is open, you know." Mimiru sighed, "I know, anyway, Bear is calling you for dinner."

Tsukasa was lying on her bed, facing the ceiling, "Okay, thanks." Mimiru looked inside her room, "Wow, pretty…plain." Tsukasa groaned as she rolled off the bed, "I know," she sat on the floor, "But I like it." Mimiru looked at the computer screen, "Listening to J-Pop, huh? Nice desktop…new email…" Tsukasa stumbled to the monitor, "Subaru…" she quickly opened it up and it read, **"Hey you. I just logged out, since I found out you weren't in 'The World'. Something is going on with Silver Knight. I'm…afraid. Please be careful." **

Mimiru read it over and over again, "Silver Knight. Hey, it's that stuck up guy with the armor, huh?" Tsukasa nodded, "Yep. I don't like him. I wonder what she means by 'be careful'." Mimiru shrugged and said, "Ask her tomorrow." She left the room and headed downstairs. "Subaru." Tsukasa shook her hair, "Ah, Mimiru's right, I'll…talk to her tomorrow. It's probably nothing." She closed the window and logged off. "Coming!" She yelled, as she ran out of the room.

**.:Tsukasa's Dining Room :. **

"So what was with that email about Silver Knight, any idea?" Tsukasa replied, "Well, I don't know. Mimiru, why did she tell me to be careful?" They were eating at the table and while Mimiru and Tsukasa chatted, Bear just ate his dinner. "Well," Mimiru wondered, "what if, like, Subaru was trying to tell you something about Silver Knight? What if Silver Knight talked to Subaru and told her something that just frightened her?"

Tsukasa lost her appetite and rested back on the chair, "I have to find out. But if that guy is bothering Subaru I'll…!" Bear interrupted her, "You will not do anything. Subaru is mature enough to tell off the guy. She won't let him do anything to her." Tsukasa got up from the chair so fast that it surprised Mimiru, "But…something might've happened! And I wasn't there for her when it did?!" Bear tried to calm her down, "Nothing happened, I assure you, now just sit down and finish your dinner." Tsukasa's eyes were blazing, "No! I don't wanna eat anymore! What if something DID happen between Subaru and that… that jerk?!" Bear was losing his patience, "Tsukasa! Sit down!" The room was suddenly soundless.

Tsukasa looked wild, "No! I've had it! I'll be in my room!" She marched out of the dining room and went upstairs, slamming her door shut. "Bear, relax. I'm worried too." Mimiru said, but continued eating. Bear sighed, "Worried about Tsukasa or about that Silver Knight?" Mimiru finished chewing then she answered back, "Silver Knight. Nah, Tsukasa's just concerned about Subaru. She DOES care about Subaru a lot you know." Bear nodded, "Yes. I should go apologize. Or…not?" He stopped once he saw her shake her head, "No, Bear. She'll come around. Don't worry about her. Worry about what Subaru told her. Something about Silver Knight. I swear, that guy can't get enough attention."

**.: Tsukasa's Bedroom :. **

"Stupid Silver Knight! If I find out that he did something to her, I will get him for it. I swear, nobody gets near Subaru!" She finally calmed down, "I…I wonder if she's online right now." Tsukasa was lying on the floor, thinking about her. She sighed and sat up. "I'll send an email." She flipped out her phone, "C'mon, you gotta be online." She sent **"Hey. What did you mean by 'be careful'? I don't get it. Something happen when you were in 'The World'? Why is Silver Knight in this? Please answer back."** Tsukasa closed her phone, "What is going on?"

**.: Subaru's Bedroom :.**

"Ugh! The computer is down again!" Subaru slammed her hand beside the keyboard, "I'm not even sure that she got my email." She took a deep breathe and held it , releasing it after a while. "Tsukasa." She thought about it until finally she said, "I should give her a call." She looked inside her shoulder bag for her phone. When she finally found it, she dialed Tsukasa's number, "Please answer."

**.: Tsukasa's Bedroom :. **

Tsukasa was staring at her phone, waiting for a response, "She's probably asleep. Well, then I guess I should get some rest too." She got up and changed into her sleepwear. When she was fully clothed, she sat on her bed and rubbed her neck, thinking, _"Why did she tell me to 'be careful'"? _Tsukasa thought of calling her anyways and to her surprise, she noticed that her phone was on 'vibrate'. "Four missed calls? From who?" Tsukasa looked at the calls for a while then whispered, "Subaru!" She quickly called her back, "Uh, Subaru?"

**.: Subaru's Bedroom :.**

"Tsukasa? Where were you? I called but you didn't pick up." She exhaled, "Did you get my message? Yeah? Okay. What email? I'm sorry, my internet is down, but it should be back on soon. What did you send?" She sat there, listening to every word Tsukasa said. She started to tell her, "You see, right after you left my house, I logged on to 'The World', and Silver Knight wanted to meet with me." She continued to try to explain everything what had happened between her and Silver Knight. "And…that's it. Nothing happened, relax. I'm not lying to you."

.: Tsukasa's Bedroom :.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Tsukasa's mind was going crazy, "What do you mean, 'well'? Well what?! No, tell me. Tell me! He what?!" She jumped up and loudly asked, "He what?! No, I won't calm down! He touched you! I don't care if it was in 'The World'! He'll get it!" Tsukasa hand made a fist as she continued shooting questions at Subaru, "What else happened? Huh?!" After a while, she sat back down, " Listen, as soon as I arrived at my house, I logged on. If I knew that you were on, I would've… been there with you. But I wasn't. I just logged out. I didn't see you anywhere…so I just left. Sorry."

**.: Subaru's Bedroom :. **

"It's not your fault. But I'm okay. He didn't harm me or anything." She sighed, "Please just be careful. I know that you don't like him, but don't waste your time. Okay? And when you log on, call me so I can too. Don't worry about it. Yes, I'm sure he didn't do anything else. Silver Knight isn't getting near me anymore, and you're going to be there with me at all times." She whispered, "I know that you'll always be." Subaru felt tears roll down her face, "I know that. Okay. I'll talk to you soon. Good night Tsukasa." She tried to exhaled but found herself choking, "Bye." She hung up, and stared at her phone as tears slid down her cheeks and onto her wrist.

**.: Tsukasa's Bedroom :.**

Tsukasa sat there, not knowing what to do. She groaned as she fell back on the bed. She covered her face with her hands and mumbled, "What should I do if I confront Silver Knight in 'The World'?" She got up and took the comforter off the bed. "I'll sleep well knowing that Silver Knight wants her," she said sarcastically. She lied back in bed, "He'll never get near her again." And with that she rolled over to one side and thought about Subaru. "No one's coming near you, Subaru. Not one person." She sighed and cleared her throat, "I'll be there." She yawned, blinking a couple times. Tsukasa finally dozed off after a couple minutes.

**.: Tsukasa's Dining Room :. **

"Well, it's getting late, Bear, I should go home now. But first I'm going to see Tsukasa and see how she's doing." Mimiru started to walk out of the room but Bear asked, "Should I come too?" Mimiru turned around, "Well, it's probably a girl thing, you know?" Bear nodded and began cleaning the table.

**.: Tsukasa's Bedroom :.**

As Mimiru entered the bedroom she noticed that Tsukasa was fast asleep. But something really caught her eye. "Oh, Tsukasa," she whispered. She saw that there were tears running down Tsukasa's face. Mimiru sat on her bad and tried waking her up, "Tsukasa? Are you okay? Tsukasa?"

"Mimiru," Tsukasa replied, "Nothing happened between Silver Knight and Subaru. Everything's okay. I'm just glad…I'm…relieved to know that she's fine. She's okay." She sniffled and said, "Tell him that I'm sorry." Mimiru smoothed Tsukasa's hair, "Who, Bear?" Tsukasa answered back with a simple, "Hmm." Mimiru granted, "I will. I have to go so…good night. Are you logging on tomorrow?" Tsukasa laughed, "Of course, Subaru's gonna be there, right?" Tsukasa sat up, "Subaru." Mimiru's eyes started watering, "Oh, you two are just…!" She stopped as she saw Bear in the doorway, "Bear… didn't I tell you? This is kind of a girl thing…you know, something you might not know about." Bear folded his arms, "Yeah, yeah. Hey, you alright there?" He nodded towards Tsukasa who responded, "Yeah, just needed to be by myself for a while."

Mimiru got up and walked toward the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye." She waved and left. Bear smiled at Tsukasa and walked away. "Subaru." Tsukasa's head started aching, "Gotta sleep." She jumped back into bed and snoozed off.

**.: Tsukasa's Bedroom :.**

Early in the morning, she heard something rustle in her room. She was facing the wall and it was pitch dark. Tsukasa wondered what time it was. She slowly and quietly opened her phone and realized it was four o' clock. She closed her phone and quickly turned towards the other way. She couldn't believe it.

A scrawny white kitten was playing in her book bag! "What the Hell is that cat doing here?!" She got out of bed and limped toward it, taking a hold of it, "Hey, where did you come from?" Tsukasa lifted it to eye level. She observed its green eyes, "I don't like you." The kitten mewed as it tried to free itself from Tsukasa's grip. Tsukasa walked over to her bed and tossed it on her blanket, "Stay there. I'm gonna go get some milk…you want some?" The kitten started playing with her phone, "No! Hey, don't scratch that! Give it here!" She snatched her phone from the kitten. "Here, take this instead." She handed it the TV remote.

**.: Tsukasa's Kitchen/ Dining Room :.**

Her headache was still killing her as she looked for a bowl in the cupboard. "Stupid cat. Woke me up." She walked over to the kitchen window and closed it, "Damn it…Bear left the window open again." Tsukasa poured milk in glass and some in the bowl.

She heard something from under the table as she passed by the dining room. She gulped and continued to walk but she heard the same noise again and just had to see what it was. She placed the glass and bowl on a coffee table nearby. "What the Hell is going on?" She walked into the dining room, switching the light on, "Hello?" She jumped up as a small gray scampered past her, "What was that thing?!" She took the mop out from the closet and chased after it.

.: Tsukasa's Living Room :.

"Who's there?!" Tsukasa panted as she tried to catch her breath. She swung the mop back and forth as she yelled, "Come and get it! Come on out!" She was jumping around trying to figure out who was doing all of this.

"What are you doing?!," A deep voice came from behind Tsukasa. She stretched out her arm and swung the mop around hitting the coffee table, causing the milk to spill over. The lights turned on and she was standing in the middle of the room, mop in hand and shaking. "Bear?" Tsukasa was stunned by what just took place, "Bear…what's going on?" Bear looked at her, "You tell me. What are you doing? Were you sleepwalking? You seem like you were practicing your attacks." He noticed there was something on the couch, "Hey, is that a…cat?" Tsukasa glared at it, "There's two? There's a white one up in my room. I think they got in through the kitchen. You did leave the kitchen window open. What do we do with them?"

Bear looked at the kitten that was all sprawled on top of the sofa, "Let's just let them be. Take this one to your room, I'll put them up for adoption tomorrow." Tsukasa sighed, "You know what? Can I keep them?" Bear didn't know what to say, "Really? I thought you hated cats." Tsukasa yawned, "Yeah, but these seem okay. So yeah?" Bear thought about it, "You'll take care of them? Feed them, clean them, and play with them?" Tsukasa responded, "Yeah. And besides…I don't have friends so…" Bear exhaled, "Okay…well, take them with you to your room…see you later. Oh, and get rid of that," he pointed to the spilled milk. "I will." Tsukasa began scrubbing the carpet with the mop. After she finished cleaning everything up, she grasped the kitten and went back to bed.


End file.
